Jim Moriarty
Jim Moriarty is a cold, deceptive and calculating man. Known for his brilliant intelligence, ruthlessness and lack of empathy, he has a crime empire that extends over most of Europe and the United States. __TOC__ Pre-DGI History Early Years And Adolescence Moriarty is born on March 12, 1983 in Dublin, Ireland. Since an early age he starts developing violent behaviors. When he's five years old, his intelligence is already through the roof. In 1991, Jim blinds a boy after he called him a freak. Two years later, he kills a cat to see how it "works on the inside". He is caught by his father, who beats him and takes him to church to have him exorcised. No contact is made with a doctor or a psychiatrist. Jim's psychopathy goes untreated. In 1994, Carl Powers, a fellow schoolmate, starts bullying him. In 1995, he throws him into a pool: Moriarty nearly drowns. The other kids blame him, though, and he is punished by teachers. Carl Powers is killed a year later. At fifteen Jim gets into another fight and tears his opponent's cheek open. This results in him getting expelled. During the same period, he talks two of his bullies into suicide. At the age of seventeen, he is forced to go to bootcamp by his father. Deluca And London In 2001 he fakes his own death, buys his first Westwood suit and moves to London. On his first night there, he gets mugged: he kills one of the attackers and forces the other two to escape. Mr. Deluca, a known criminal, spots him and hires him. Jim meets a girl and tries to change for her. He goes to therapy and takes medication. He even proposes to her – she accepts. Three months later he catches her cheating and leaves. She is found dead three days later. Jim hunts down the murderer: his body is yet to be found. Leeds In 2004, he moves to Leeds and still remains under the control of Deluca. Shortly after, he becomes a Maths professor. Two years later, he starts pulling the strings behind his boss' back, winning over most of his men's loyalty and closing in around him. In 2007, he manages to kill Deluca, becoming the most dangerous man in London. 2008 - Present Day Slowly but surely, Jim expands his domain over most of Europe. In 2010 he discovers the existence of one Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective. He soon grows obsessed. He orchestrates the death of colonel Sebastian Moran's general, making sure the man is framed and dishonorably discharged. He then offers the man employment. A year later, Moriarty starts taking control of the United States, too. During the same time period, he meets John Constantine in a bar. The two soon grow very close, and Jim is propelled headfirst into a world full of demons, witchcraft, and Pride. Abilities Moriarty is smart, deceptive and sly. He is well-versed in the use of many weapons (mainly firearms and knives) and doesn't mind using extreme measures to get what he wants. He will torture, play mind games, trick, lie and deceive. The Noise The Noise is a significant element in Jim's psychopathy. It is a collection of sounds (mostly his own voice) that increase in volume as his urges do - the only way to quench them completely is through violence. Or absolute peace. This has happened twice to Jim: the first time with Duma, Angel of Silence, and the second time with Balthazar (which resulted in him electing the Half Demon as his new God). Disclaimer Notes *Jim Moriarty and all images belong to the BBC. *Just kidding. He actually belongs to Balthazar. Category:Characters